


Признания бессонной ночи

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ночи, проведенной за штурвалом квинджета, почти потеряв Стива в Тихом океане, Тони допускает, чтобы его усталость говорила за него</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признания бессонной ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Confessions of a Sleepless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655014) by [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl). 



> Бета - [Komissar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar)

Все происходит мгновенно. Стив встает, чтобы достать что-то за спиной — люк квинджета распахивается — Стива откидывает в сторону — Мадам Гидра выскальзывает из пут и бросается к люку — Стив спотыкается и вываливается за ней со сдавленным криком…  
— Нет! — кричит Джессика и бросается за ним.  
Тони старается сохранить управление квинджетом, краем глаза отслеживая тепловое изображение фигуры в свободном падении, к которой медленно приближается другая. Господи, она не успеет до того, как он упадет в воду!  
— Иди за ним! — выкрикивает безымянный приятель-ниндзя Стива, перебираясь через Пита, чтобы дотянуться до пульта управления. — Я поведу.  
— Это не то же самое, что самолет, — пытается протестовать Тони, хотя сам уже расстегивает ремни безопасности.  
— Иди! — кричит ниндзя, хватая штурвал. И Тони бросается — он выпрыгивает из люка и спешит за Джессикой, которая уже перехватила Стива и теперь пытается избавить их обоих от необходимости купаться в ледяном Тихом океане. Но они все равно еще падают с такой скоростью, что сломают себе шеи, когда упадут в воду.  
Тони подхватывает их, прижимает к своим бокам.  
— Словил!  
Сквозь броню он не может чувствовать, как Стив держится за его плечо, но тот поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом — голубые глаза потемнели от адреналина, в них спокойная благодарность.  
Едва избежали падения. Не сказать, чтобы тут было что-то принципиально новое, но Тони, откровенно говоря, до чертиков устал видеть Стива на волосок от гибели.  
Вернувшись в квинджет, он снова принимает на себя управление и тут же начинает диагностику, чтобы понять, как, черт побери, Мадам Гидра смогла взломать механизм, отвечающий за открытие люка. Бортовой компьютер показывает, что это было сделано с удаленного терминала Джессики, но Тони лично просканировал Мадам Гидру от макушки до пят и отобрал у нее все электронные приборы до того, как Питер замотал ее в паутину. Как же ей удалось проникнуть в систему?

Они возвращаются в Башню Старка без других происшествий, слава Богу, вовремя. Теперь Тони нужно гораздо меньше сна, чем раньше, но даже с Экстремисом его выносливость имеет свои границы. Приятель-ниндзя Стива соглашается вернуться в Японию, чтобы приглядывать за Серебряным Самураем. И наконец, раскрывает свою личность — это Майя Лопез, известная также как Эхо. Глядя на удивленное лицо Стива, Тони мысленно поздравляет себя с с догадкой: Стив все время думал, что за маской скрывается Мэтт Мардок.  
После того, как Лопез растворяется в предрассветном воздухе, остальные Мстители расходятся по своим спальням. Тони убирает костюм и уводит Джарвиса в его комнату, хотя тот и уверяет, что более чем выспался на пути домой. В итоге они сговариваются на том, что Тони приносит ему чашку дарджилинга и оставляет наедине с книгой. Обычно их роли распределяются ровно наоборот, но Тони чувствует вину за то, что подверг своего старейшего друга опасности в Осаке, а потом в квинджете, и продолжает ошиваться рядом, пока Джарвис не выгоняет его.

— А ты чего не в постели? — спрашивает Стив, обнаружив Тони распластавшимся на кухонном столе. На нем футболка и спортивные штаны, он явно только что вышел из душа. — Ты управлял квинджетом, пока мы летели через полмира, и это после битвы против Хэнда. Я бы сказал, ты заслуживаешь немного сна.  
— Привет, Кэп, — Тони предпринимает слабую попытку сесть прямо, но он уже настолько обессилен, что ему даже все равно, что он в таком состоянии.  
— У тебя волосы мокрые, — говорит он бестолково.  
Стив слегка усмехается.  
— Иди в постель, Тони.  
— Ты практически разбился в лепешку в Тихом океане, — отвечает Тони. — Уж прости меня, что я откладываю сладкий сон до тех пор, пока не выясню наверняка, как эта женщина смогла перепрограммировать люк.  
Роджерс с минуту как будто колеблется, потом садится рядом с Тони.  
— Джессика у себя?  
Тони быстро пересматривает последние полчаса записей с камер наблюдения в коридоре (потому что даже он недостаточно фрик и не устанавливал камеры в спальнях Мстителей).  
— Да, у себя. И свет выключен. А тебе зачем?  
— Я почти уверен, что люк для Мадам Гидры открыла Джессика.  
— Что? Ты уве… - Тони вскакивает с места, готовый… он даже сам не знает, к чему, потому что ворваться к Джессике в спальню и трясти ее, пока не заговорит, было бы приятно, но вряд ли привело к нужным результатам. — Из-за нее ты чуть не погиб!  
На лице Стива появляется неоднозначное выражение.  
— Мне случалось выживать в океане, Тони. В любом случае, я поговорю с ней утром, с глазу на глаз. Какими бы ни были причины, побудившие ее помогать Мадам Гидре, она явно не хотела подвергать меня опасности.  
— Ни черта ты не будешь общаться с ней наедине, Стив. Если Женщина-Паук работает на ГИДРу, кто знает, как далеко она будет готова зайти ради своего спасения?  
— Она будет охотнее говорить, если не будет чувствовать себя окруженной недоброжелательно настроенными людьми, - не соглашается Стив. И он, конечно, прав, и Тони это знает. Стив – лучшая кандидатура на то, чтобы вырвать у кого-то признание (если, конечно, этот человек не пытается в данный момент его убить).  
— Черт побери, - бормочет Тони. Он подходит к шкафу и шарит по полкам, пока не находит свою любимую кружку под дуршлагом: Человек-Паук продолжает ее прятать. Тони наполняет кружку ледяной водой из холодильника и залпом выпивает. А когда снова поднимает взгляд, то замечает, что Стив пристально смотрит на него, в чистых голубых глазах откровенное волнение.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Тони прижимает пустую кружку к груди.  
— Мне нужно выпить.  
Минуту они молчат. Затем Стив медленно поднимается и наваливается на кухонный стол рядом с Тони.  
— Но ты не будешь.  
— Неделя была длинная, — говорит Тони устало, немного наклоняясь, пока его плечо не касается плеча Стива.  
Ему так хочется выпить. С другой стороны, ему всегда хочется выпить. К счастью, он — Тони Старк, а Тони Старк великолепно справляется с многозадачностью. Он находит себе столько дел, что просто не остается времени думать об алкоголе; о том, какой он приятный на вкус, и какой у него привлекательный запах – особый аромат хорошего коньяка. Или бурбона. Или сакэ. Или пива.  
Но когда он устал, когда его мозг начинает работать достаточно медленно, появляется возможность сосредоточиться на вещах, которых ему не хватает…  
— Я знаю, что ты не будешь, - говорит Стив, уверенно и тихо.  
Тони наконец выпускает из рук чашку.  
— Не этой ночью.  
Или «этим днем», если быть точным: робкий рассвет уже плавно перешел в утро. Небо ясное и безоблачное. Под их ногами работники Старк Энтерпрайз стекаются в офис.  
— Пойдем, уложим тебя в постель, — Стив обхватывает друга за талию, его близость теплая и надежная. Он ведет Тони из кухни к лестнице, как будто не Старк построил это здание, и не может пройти по всем коридорам с закрытыми глазами. Стив не убирает руку с бедра Тони, прижимая его к себе, пока они идут по длинному коридору к хозяйской спальне. У двери он отодвигается, и Тони наклоняется вперед, потому что ему хочется вернуть это тепло.  
— Только не говори, что тебе нужно, чтобы я тебя уложил в постель, — губы Стива изгибаются в дразнящей улыбке. Соблазнительно.  
Тони пристально смотрит на его губы, и он хочет…  
— Ты же знаешь, что нужно, — шепчет он. — Ты всегда мне нужен.  
Секунду спустя он понимает, что только что сказал. И замирает. Черт. Он произнес это вслух.  
— Тони, что ты… — Стив удивленно моргает, он явно потрясен.  
Подняв руку, Тони отступает в спальню.  
— Я безумно устал, не слушай меня.  
Он пытается закрыть дверь у Стива перед носом, но тот блокирует дверь ногой.  
— _Спокойной ночи_ , Стив.  
— Не-а, не в этой жизни, — Капитан толкает дверь и проходит в спальню, опередив Тони. Такая скорость впечатляет, но в этой ситуации Старку не до того. — Ты только что сказал, что _ты хочешь меня_.  
— Неправда! — запротестовал Тони, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте, раскрасневшись от смущения. – Я сказал, что ты мне нужен, а это вообще другая история.  
Стив пристально смотрит на него какое-то время, затем в его глазах появляется понимание.  
— Тони, — говорит он наконец, и голос его добрый. Слишком добрый. Словно ему надо аккуратно отшить Тони. – Как долго ты испытываешь такие чувства?  
— Стив… — как бы он ни пытался, Тони не может найти других слов. Что он должен сказать? Что он любил Стива долгие годы, и умрет, если это чувство окажется безответным? Что он рад хотя бы дружбе и не хочет, чтобы между ними была какая-либо неловкость?

Он испуганно и поспешно ретируется в ванную комнату, воспользоваться уборной и почистить зубы, в отчаянной надежде, что к тому моменту, как он закончит, Стив уже уйдет. Но это напрасные надежды. 

Стив сидит на краешке его огромной кровати, с которой откинуты простыни.  
— Что, деваться мне совсем некуда? — его голос звучит жалобно, почти умоляюще. И к счастью, Стив всегда был восприимчив к его особенной манере нытья, потому что лицо Капитана заметно смягчается.  
— Я не буду принуждать тебя говорить мне то, что ты не готов произнести, — заверяет он, протягивая руку и хватая ладонь Тони. — Давай просто… ляжем.  
На этот раз потрясен Тони.  
— Вместе? Здесь?  
Он пытается вытянуть руку из хватки Стива, но ему это не удается. Откровенно говоря, он не очень-то и пытался. Стив улыбается и притягивает его, обнимая. Тони подчиняется без протеста. Он не уверен, что это не сон, что на самом деле он не спит, раскинувшись на столе на кухне, неловко вывернув шею.  
— Для гения ты такой иногда слепой, - шепчет Стив, придвигаясь ближе, пока не ложится на одну подушку с Тони — теперь их разделяют какие-то дюймы. Тони требуется собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы встретиться с ясным взглядом Стива, но он это делает — он стольким ему обязан.  
— Тони, я был немного влюблен в тебя с того дня, как ты спас меня изо льда, — продолжает Стив, проводя сильной огрубевшей рукой по плечу Тони, чтобы опустить ладонь ему на шею. — Я желал тебя долгие годы.  
— Нет, неправда. Ты просто не мог… — если бы Стив когда-нибудь посмотрел в его сторону в этом смысле, хоть один раз, Тони бы заметил. — А как же Шэрон? И Берни? Или та еще… Даймонбэк?  
В уголках глаз Стива появляются морщинки, но улыбку скрывает темнота.  
— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я начал перечислять ваших женщин, мистер Старк? Это может занять некоторое время, – он отмахивается от ворчания Тони и добавляет. — Я был в армии. Я знаю, что такое благоразумие, я вынужден быть осторожным. Но ты… Я никогда не замечал, чтобы ты интересовался мужчинами.  
Тони не может сдержать едва слышный смешок.  
— Ты серьезно? Что ж, полагаю, Джен права насчет того, что у нас обоих ужасный гей-дар. Стив, я делал это с Роуди в особняке _все время_.  
Шок на лице Стива – бесценное зрелище.  
— Роуди — гей?  
— Би, пожалуйста, — усмехается Тони. — Хотя, совершенно уверен, что я — единственный, с кем он спал больше одного раза.  
— Я понятия не имел, — шепчет Стив, наклонив голову. — Я понятия… не имею.  
Он долго молчит, но это не мирное молчание, как прежде. Лежа очень близко, Тони чувствует напряжение в его теле, как будто Роджерс готовится для прыжка. Он не может проглотить комок в горле.  
— Понятия… об этом? — он указывает на небольшое пространство между ними. — О тебе и мне? Потому что, Стив, должен сказать тебе – кабы не моя оплошность, я и мечтать бы никогда не мог о том, чтобы сказать тебе что-то о своих чувствах, если бы это не угрожало нашей дружбе. Но я также не могу отрицать, что мне всегда хотелось… чего-то большего.  
Тони всегда думал, что глаза Стива — самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел. Но это выражение… в них горят надежда и счастье, и — да, любовь. У Тони перехватывает дыхание.  
— Расскажи мне о своих чувствах, Тони, — просит Стив, целуя лежащего рядом друга в лоб, веки, щеки, губы. Там он задерживается на какое-то время, и тепло их дыхания смешивается, пока они целуются, и целуются, и целуются.  
Долгие минуты спустя, когда Тони не хватает воздуха, он устраивает голову у Стива на плече и рассказывает, что именно он чувствует.


End file.
